swordsandpotionsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Pinkbeast
Welcome Hi, welcome to Swords and Potions Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Raw materials page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 20:44, July 15, 2011 Welcome to this wiki! Great that you added this page about the raw materials. It still needs some polishing and a bit of rephrasing perhaps, but it surely is a good starter. If you need any help, let me know! WikiPim 22:24, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I didn't add it. I edited it. Pinkbeast 23:11, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, i see you did some work on the player's guide. Good work with adding the info on there, but i would like to tell you that a wiki should be short, informative information. Can you please make it a bit shorter, so that people can get the information quickly and continue playing? Greetz WikiPim 18:23, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Conversely, I didn't edit an existing page there; I added it. I do not see that it is sensible to make it shorter; every question on there is one that seems to be routinely asked on the chat channels. Hence to shorten it would be to remove answers to questions which actually get asked. Pinkbeast 18:59, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Vandalizing by anon user Hi, I have replied to your request to help solve a vandalizing issue. Have given a notice to this anon user. Hope this is clear enough. Greetz WikiPim 09:00, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Same comment on "Skills" left 5 times Yes, I know. I am made of fail today. Pinkbeast 18:25, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Comments have been removed WikiPim 05:39, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Monk page Have replied here Not so nice comments Hey Pinkbeast, Is it possible that you use a bit nicer wording instead of being pedantic. At the Demon plate page your tone was a bit agitated i guess. Maybe tired or so. Please don't take critique by others personally. Thanks for all the work you do. You help make this wiki even better then it was, i appreciate that a lot. I take your point. As a pedant, I don't think of "pedantic" as a bad thing, but I appreciate that other people may not see it that way. Pinkbeast 23:54, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Have left you a message on my talk page. Also see the renewed FAQ Given you rollback rights Dear PinkBeast, Seeing that you actively contribute to this wiki and help keep the wiki from getting messed up (the info box item template thingy for instance) i think it is a good idea to give you the option of rollback to a contribution which went wrong, had malicious intent or should be done completely otherwise. It's easy:yust go to the tab history on any page and click rollback when it's needed. You also can do that when multiple entries have been made after it. More info on this: click here Thank you. I'm not actually so active these days, but obviously I keep an eye out for vandalism or mangled edits when using the wiki. Pinkbeast 15:40, August 8, 2011 (UTC) FAQ I am wondering what held you back from editing the FAQ? It's not a holy shrine or something. It wasn't that, but rather I'm aware that the game has gone through a few revisions since I last bought a day package, so perhaps the person who edited it to say that actually had more up-to-date information. Since no-one's replied to that comment, I'll edit it now (although who's buying day packages now the recharge is 15 minutes, anyway?) Pinkbeast 23:30, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Are you saying there has been another update? Could you then please add the update to the update page too? You can always check the history of the page and see if it recenty has had additions like that. Currently the amount of visitors at this wiki is dropping again to about 10K viewers (had been 230K!). So the amount of edits also is dropping. I do appreciate your continued contributions tough. Thanks! U R AN ASSHOLE HEY YOU ASSHOLE..... YOU ARE A TOTAL JERK.... WHY DON'T YOU GET A LIFE INSTEAD OF WASINT ALL YOUR WAKING AND NON-WAKING HOURS GLUED IN FRONT OF A COMPUTER SCREEN !!! YOU ARE A POOR EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING..... MORE LIKE HUMAN GARBAGE....22:27, August 7, 2013 (UTC) 22:27, August 7, 2013 (UTC)